theultimatewigglesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake Up Jeff! (1996)
"Wake Up Jeff" is the fourth Wiggles video released in August 14th, 1996. These Wiggle songs will "have you jumping". This video even features Paul Paddick's first appearance to be Captain Featersword on video. This is the feature video of 1996. This video has 13 songs that you are garenteed to LOVE!!! Plus there are some live concert clips. Song List 1. We Like To Say Hello 2. Henry's Underwater Big Band 3. Everybody Is Clever (Australian Version Only) 4. Having Fun At The Beach 5. Bing Bang Bong (Thats A Pirate Song) 6. Bucket Of Dew/ Paddy Condon From Cobar 7. Wake Up Jeff 8. Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance With Me?) 9. Take A Trip Out On The Sea 10. Romp Bomp A Stomp 11. I Can Do So Many Things 12. Wave To Wags 13. Greg's Magic Show - "The Magic Box Trick 14. Pipers Waltz The Wiggles and their friends do a goodbye dance with the song "Christmas Picnic" out of instrumental for the background music. Stage Songs Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (Backstage) (Short) Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) Plot Opening - An alarm clock rings and Jeff wakes up. The Wiggles introduce themselves to the audience. *'Song 1': We Like To Say Hello - The Wiggles and their friends are going for a drive in the big red car. Greg is standing with Henry the Octopus and tells Greg that he has a surprise for everyone Henry says that he bought his underwater big band with him. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band - Jeff holds a walrus, Murray holds two dolphins playing trumpets and Anthony holds a seahorse playing a xylophone. The Wiggles are standing like statues. *'Song 3': Everybody is clever Anthony and Murray watch kids draw with pens and highlighters about the beach. *'Song 4': Having Fun At The Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, that's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5': Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his little girl Ashley with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6': Bucket Of Dew / Paddy Condon From Cobar The clock goes pass ticking and everybody yells WAKE UP JEFF! *'Song 7': Wake Up Jeff! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps. *'Song 8': Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea *'Song 10': Romp Bomp A Stomp *'Song 11': I Can Do So Many Things Anthony can hear someone barking. He asked who's that barking and Greg yelled out ITS WAGS THE DOG! *'Song 12': Wave To Wags Greg does hes magic show about the "The Magic Box" with Anthony and Murray helping him out. *'Greg's Magic Show' – "The Magic Box" *(No Music) Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box. They can hear some one snoring and they are saying its coming from inside the box, but no one is inside the box or could they. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, they spin it around, and chants some magic words when they count to three. 1, 2, 3, "Wiggle Waggle". They lift the drape and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake him up. 1, 2, 3, WAKE UP JEFF! and then Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling hes arms round and round until he stopped and said YOU! for the next song. *'Song 13': Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff has fallen asleep again in his bed, so the Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance and well see if that wakes Jeff up. The credits come up with "Christmas Picnic" for background music. Live In Concert songs Intro - The Wiggles are in backstage, first they warmed up there voices by singing a short line from "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear". And then they tucked in there shirts and a quick brush with their hair. Over by the side is Wags and Henry, Wags is polishing Henry's shoes. And at the last part, Greg knew that somebody was missing. Wheres Jeff? Murray saw Jeff fallen asleep on a chair and told The Wiggles that hes asleep. They call the viewer to Wake up Jeff. 1, 2, 3, WAKE UP JEFF! Jeff arises and they're ready to go on stage for the concert and so they all ran out to the stage. Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Megan Bullivant & Emma Buter - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick, Georgia Troy Barnes & Donna Halloran - Wags the Dog *Leeanne Ashley - Henry the Octopus *Dominic Lindsay - Himself Voice Talents *Emma Butar - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice THOSE WHO WOKE UP JEFF, THANKS! *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Cornale *Sarah Sneddon *Melanie Scott *Nichole Butler *Michael Butler *Alyssa Bryce *Tamahra Macey *Sammy Lee *Leonardo Silvestrini Others *Paul Field (Wearing an Elvis Presley costume) "We Like to Say Hello" *Joseph Field (Wearing a "Big Red Car" t-shirt and a pirate hat. "We Like to Say Hello" * Release * It was released on VHS in August 14, 1996. It hasn't been released on DVD yet or the other videos like Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car or Wiggledance! Live In Concert videos are have not been released on DVD yet, even though Big Red Car was released on DVD in the United States. Album Wake Up Jeff! Trivia **In the skit before "Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance with Me?", Jeff invites Dorothy to dance with the Wiggles; he and Dorothy walk arm-in-arm to the center, but the song has Jeff standing in the back playing the keyboard. **In the "Bing Bang Bong" song, when The Wiggles help Captain Feathersword up after he falls down, studio lights can be seen in the upper right corner. **In the "I Can Do So Many Things" video, some of the kids have switched positions or have gone missing between consecutive clips. **In the American version, "Everybody is Clever" was replaced by a Chase scene from closing credits of TV Series 1 because it was based off a Raffi song called "Samba Lele". **The Special Thanks part of the closing credits mistakenly label Clare, Joseph and Dominic Field as Silvestrini, which is actually the name of their cousins who are also active in the Wiggles company. **In the backstage skit before "Can you point your fingers and do the twist," Murray plays a yellow acoustic guitar and they rush to the stage, but when they are on stage for the song, Murray is playing a red guitar. **In the concert portion of this video, Anthony, Murray and Greg are all wearing short-sleeved shirts instead of long ones. However, Jeff wears an ordinary long-sleeved purple shirt. Henry and Wags all retain the same costumes as the video, but Dorothy's old costume is also seen on "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)". **At the beginning of the second concert song "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My Favorite Dinosaur", Anthony plays Murray's red guitar, but there are two shots where he is playing the yellow acoustic guitar: First, when he comments before the second stanza about mowing the garden, and second, near the end of the song in the last chorus. **In the Goodbye Dance, the Wiggles chant Dorothy's catchphrase, "Romp Bomp a Chomp." **This is the last Video wear Anthony plays the Drums.